


kitchen sex

by flipflops



Series: Sultry Sunday Smut Series [2]
Category: Arrow (2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Sex..., Sultry Sunday Smut Series, plot? who needs a plot, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary implies a plot.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	kitchen sex

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this...smut...working on getting better at it and in case you missed it? NO real plot. 
> 
> **quickly edited and had a 600 word count Sorry for any mistakes**
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver had been home for months...It had been months since he’s touched her. His first night home he went to her and they made love for hours. Then he got up and left without a goodbye. Since then...she doesn’t touch him, doesn’t even bandage him up. He doesn’t dare touch her either. Now, here they were washing dishes. They were supposed to have dinner with the team but everyone begged off at the last minute. 

Oliver reached to get a dish from her hands, he was drying while she washed and he brushed her fingertips. They both looked at each other and that was it..he tossed the dish over his head and his lip found hers like a heat seeking missile. Her lips, then her cheeks, down her neck. Thank god for those wrap dresses, he tore it open and was making his way to her tits when he needed a better angle. He lifted her onto the counter. He looked her in the eyes, she was as lost as he. He pulled down her bra and was laving one nipple while caressing the other in a perfect pebble. God she tasted like heaven. 

She was pulling on his short hair and moaning his name. “Oliver, more please...”  
He started kissing down her belly until he reached his own personal nirvana. He stepped back and looked up at her before tugging them off. He’ll buy her new ones. He put one of her feet on the counter beside her, the other on his shoulders and sank to his knees. He licked, nibble and plunged his tongue until she came, he was frantic for it. When she came she giggled, he stopped to look up at her and question, “You said mmmm.” He smirked and licked her again then rose to his feet, “It’s delicious.” He says before capturing her lips and letting her taste herself on him. 

As their tongues battled, he moved a finger inside her. She moaned and he added another. She started moving in rhythm with his fingers. Then he curled them in just the right spot and she broke the kiss and screamed her orgasm. When she came down, she looked at him and ripped open his plaid shirt then started undoing his pants, “I want you NOW.” She jumped off the counter and slid his pants and boxers down his legs. 

He wasn’t about to let her take control. Not this time. He spun her around and put her hands on the counter. He pushed her legs further apart and into her swiftly and hard. They both moan at the feeling. The completeness. He pushed her ponytail to the side and kissed her neck, then her ear, “You ready?” She shivered. They were both ready. She knew, as he did, this was going to be hard and fast. He needed the release. 

She looked over her shoulder and smiled, she was daring him with her words, “Bring it, Mr. Queen.” He grabbed her hips and started thrusting. She met him thrust for thrust. Begging him for more and him doing as she demanded. He moved to rub her clit and she came so hard she nearly fell. He held her and wait until she recovered before seeking his own release. He knew he was leaving bruises, he’d apologize later as he gripped her hips and slammed into her. When he came it was with a blinding light behind his eyes. He pulled out and sank to the floor, dragging her with him. They were both panting and wore out.


End file.
